Kaiba Begins
by Super-nanny
Summary: What if Seto Kaiba makes himself more then just a man and becomes something else entirely…a legend perhaps? [Being Rewriten] Based on Batman Begins, but he's not actully going to be 'Batman'


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-oh or batman begins so please do not sue.

Author's notes: Hello, I know some of this seems like the other version, but I had to do this because I created a new hero for Kaiba to be. Enjoy!

**Kaiba Begins  
****Chapter 1 - Fear**

On a cold and misty night, a black car stops outside the mansion. The driver was the first to get out of the car and then opened the car door for the man, who has short brown hair and blue eyes, sitting in the back.

"Yes we are, Roland," the man in the back of the car replied as he stepped out and looked at the mansion. "Hasn't changed a bit."

Both men then went inside the mansion

* * *

As soon as the man, with brown hair, stepped though the front door, a 13-year-old boy, with long black hair and dark blue eyes, ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Seto!" he cheerfully yells. "Your back!"

"Yes Mokuba, I'm back," Seto Kaiba said.

"For good this time?"

"…Yeah," he said after he paused for a second.

* * *

Later that night…

Kaiba sat in his father's old armchair in front of the fireplace, looking at an old photo album. Mokuba stood in the doorway, watching him. Kaiba didn't seem to notice him standing there as he was more focussed on the photos.

After a while, Mokuba summoned the courage to go over and stand to his brother. It was then that Kaiba realised that little brother had been there for a while.

"Mokuba, it's past midnight, what are you still doing up?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Mokuba replied as he looked over at the photo album that Kaiba had in his hands. "What were you looking at?"

"Just trying to remember good times."

"Can I remember too?"

Kaiba looked over at Mokuba and smiled.

"Of course you can," Kaiba replied, as he moved over a bit on the chair. Mokuba sat down next to him in the space provided and looked at the photo album as well.

"Wow, how old are you in these pictures?"

"About 10 years old."

Suddenly, Mokuba spotted one photo that had a 10-year-old Seto Kaiba standing next to a girl of the same age.

"Who's that girl?" Mokuba asked as he pointed to the photo.

"That's Serenity." he replied.

"Joey Wheeler's sister?"

"Yeah, she and her mother used to live next-door to us."

"When was this taken?" Mokuba asked, but there was no reply. "Seto?"

---Flashback---

"Okay you two, if you could just hold still for a moment," Roland said as he took the picture with his camera of Seto and Serenity. "That Brilliant, you can go off and play now."

Seto ad Serenity ran off into the garden. Then Serenity found something on the ground.

"Seto, I found something," Serenity said as she picked it up and brushed of the mud that was on it. It was a duel monster card.

"Hey Serenity, let me see," Seto said. "Can I see?"

Serenity held up the card up so that her friend could look at it. On the card's picture was a light blue dragon with blue eyes.

"THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGION!" Seto shouted out. "Wow, there are only four of these in the world! I must have it"

"No, finders keepers" Serenity teased.

"Fair enough. Hey, is that your mum?" Seto said as he pointed behind Serenity. But, as she turned round to look, he snatched the card off her and ran away.

"Hey!"

"Losers weepers!"

"Seto, give it back," she said as she ran after him.

Seto hid behind a bush as Serenity ran straight past him. He was standing on some old wooden planks, but he didn't notice it.

"Yes, I lost her," he whispered. But then he heard something creaking beneath his feet. "What the?"

Suddenly, the old wooden planks broke and Seto fell straight down the well, which was underneath the planks, dropping the blue eyes white dragon.

"Ahh!" He screamed.

When Serenity heard a scream she stopped and went back to where she heard it coming from. When she gets there she sees a hole in the ground but no sign of her friend.

"Seto?"

* * *

Seto was at the bottom of the well, which seemed to be like a huge cave. He tried getting up but his body hurt all over. Seto tried looking around the cave. It was pitch black. The only light coming in was from the opening at the top of the well.

Seto could hear something near him.

"Who's there?" A very scared Seto said.

He then noticed the blue eyes white dragon card lying on the ground next to him. It was glowing. Suddenly a light struck out from it and out came a very huge blue dragon.

"Blue eyes white dragon?" Seto said, before the dragon roared loudly at him and an energy blast began appearing in his mouth as shot straight towards him. "Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo!"

---End Flashback---

"Oh my god," Mokuba replied after listening to his brother's story. "Did that really happen?"

"No one knows, either I hit my head so hard that I was imaging it, or it really did happen. Either way, it shock me up pretty bad."

"What happened next?"

"Well," Kaiba continued. "After the dragon attacked me, I must off past out, 'cause the next thing I remember is our dad coming down the well and got me out. I remember him holding me in his arms and carrying me up to the mansion. Telling me how everything was going to be all right and how I had nothing to fear."

Kaiba turns the page on photo album, on the page is a family picture which has their parents standing together, a young Seto Kaiba standing in front of his father, with his hand on Seto's shoulder and baby Mokuba being cradled in his mother's arms.

"Seto, what was dad like?"

"Brilliant, he was like your best friend."

"What about mum?"

"She was...beautiful, the sweetest person you would of ever met."

"I wish I had."

Suddenly Kaiba went quiet, 'cause he knew what was coming next, he could see it in his brother's eyes. The question that he had been dreading his little brother would ask.

"Seto…How did they die?"

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: So please review and tell me what you think of the story. Check put my other stories.

Bye bye for now


End file.
